The Administrative Core (AC) ofthe Centerfor Experimental Infectious Disease Research (CEIDR) consists of K. G. Kousoulas PhD, (Principal Investigator, Director), Andrew Lackner, DVM, PhD, Co-lnvestigator, CoDirector),Thomas R. Klei, PhD (Co-lnvestigator, Co-Director) and Christopher Mores, PhD, (Co-investigator; Associate Director). Drs. Kousoulas, Lackner and Klei have worked closely over the past nine years in managing all COBRE affairs including resolution of fiscal, personnel and other matters affecting operation ofall Center functions. Dr. Mores is a recent graduate ofthe phase II COBRE. He is the Principal Investigator of a U01 program project grant involving two other universities. Dr. Mores brings a new perspective and experience to CEIDR, and he will be specifically involved in overall core coordination and resolution of inter-institutional and inter-core issues. The COBRE phase III will continue to be administered by the Division of Biotechnology & Molecular Medicine (BIOMMED) ofthe LSU School of Veterinary Medicine (SVM), which is responsible for all fiscal and scientific matters pertaining to the COBRE. The day-to-day operations ofthe COBRE will be facilitated by Dr. Ramesh Subramanian (Coordinator) who will be spending 25% of his time on managing the COBRE, as well as assisting in GeneLab's technical operations. The AC will organize and facilitate annual meetings ofthe EAC, bi-annual meetings ofthe ISAC and a quarterly meeting of Core Directors in which each Core Director will present oral and written reports of current issues relating to the operations of each Core. A yearly workshop on technological aspects of Core sen/ices will be organized and will contain a scientific program, as well as Core presentations on state-of-the-art technologies. All CEIDR pilot projects will be mentored by two senior investigators and evaluated by both ISAC and EAC during their annual meeting. ISAC will lead efforts in organizing program projects or shared R01 applications to NIH in the thematic areas of vector bome diseases and immunopathogenesis of infectious diseases.